Pleasant Distractions: A Brightwing and Dehaka story
by Masterpiece Stories
Summary: As romance continues to bloom between Brightwing and Dehaka, frustrations begin to rise for the rest of their team. It's hard to focus on winning the game when you're head-over-heels in love! Featuring the best reason to get silenced of all time!


Stukov, using with his massive arm appendage, brought down a powerful punch upon a nearby minion, pounding it into dust. Moving forward, he gave an amused chuckle as he began smacking around several other minions left and right, sending dust in every direction he swung.

In the nearby bushes, Brightwing and Dehaka lurked side by side, crouched down low as they observed Stukov eliminating minions. Dehaka turned his head to Brightwing, nudging her slightly with one of his one intact left arm. "Are you ready? His essence looks delicious."

Brightwing gave a warm giggle, covering her lip as she did so as to not give away their position. "You're silly!" She said, looking the infested admiral over from top to bottom. "I don't care much for essence." She said, appearing to ponder an idea of her own.

"But?" Dehaka replied, detecting she was holding something back.

She gave a casual shrug of the shoulders, turning to look back at him. "You're right. He does look delicious. Never tasted scary space captain before!"

Dehaka looked back at Stukov, readying his long claws as he assumed a pouncing position. "Then acquire a sample we shall. You must inform me of the results. Ready on your mark." He said, awaiting her go-ahead before the two attacked in unison.

Brightwing licked her lips devilishly for a moment before flapping her wings, getting ready to take off. "Lets go!" She said, before darting out of the bush. With a sprinkle of pixie dust from her rainbow wings and a playful laugh, Brightwing polymorphed Stukov into a small pig, limiting his movement just long enough for Dehaka to pounce on him and begin ravaging the admiral.

By the time the effect had worn off, Stukov was now on the ground trying to fend Dehaka off of himself. By the time Dehaka had gotten off of him, instead of making a break for the towers, Stukov gave a wicked smirk and pressed forward towards the two of them.

"What's he doing?" Brightwing asked before beginning to bombard the enemy with powerful arcane flares.

Dehaka turned his head just in time to see what appeared to be a shadowy figure approaching both of them. He gave off a vicious but alarming growl as he readied himself. "Valeera!" He warned to his companion. "Brightwing! To me!" He said, outstretching his arms to try and protect her from the approaching assassin.

Before Dehaka could get his arms around her and protect her, he suddenly found himself being shoved back by Stukov, who was using his massive arm to push Dehaka far away into the distance.

Dehaka became more and more distraught as the distance between him and Brightwing continued to grow. He desperately reached his arms forward as if trying to grab onto her. Desperately he shouted out "Brightwing!" as he continued to be shoved further and further away from her, his claws pounding and scratching at Stukov's outstretched arm in an attempt to free himself.

Before she could cast a spell to teleport away from danger, Valeera suddenly jumped on Brightwing from the shadows, attacking Brightwing with her poison-laced daggers, preventing her from escaping. She cried out in pain as she was tackled and pinned down the ground. "Dehaka!" She yelled out as loud as she could.

Dehaka's heart started to fill with sadness as the two of them grew farther and farther apart. He watched on in horror as Valeera prepared to deliver the deathblow, her daggers raised high into the air, ready to come down and end her.

He closed his eyes and shouted out "No!" loudly. When next he opened his eyes he was home in a giant tree hollow where he had fallen asleep last night. He looked down to his arms and saw Brightwing who was rightfully surprised at his sudden outburst.

Brightwing lifted a frontal foot forward, placing it on his chest to comfort him as she gazed up to his eyes. "What's wrong, Spikey? Have a bad dream?" She said, curious as to what aroused him from his slumber.

Without saying a word he quickly wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close to his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head with his eyes closed, letting out a sigh of relief.

Brightwing was confused at first but a smile started to grow on her face as she was touched by his display of affection. She wrapped her wings around his body and gently leaned her head into his neck area, letting out a humming "Mmm..." as she too closed her eyes and hugged him back.

"Thought I'd lost you. Stukov separated us and I couldn't save you. I've never felt such fear and pain." He said, cradling her tightly in his arms before pulling away for just a moment to give her a kiss on the top of her head. "I could not bear the thought of losing you."

The two of them pulled their heads back far enough so they could press their foreheads against each other. As Brightwing affectionately nuzzled him, she spoke up in between pleasant hums. "It was just a dream. You haven't lost me, Spikey." She reassured him.

Dehaka kept his forehead against hers for a moment longer. Nothing in the world made him feel more at peace than holding her in his arms close to his heart where he could keep her safe and no one could hurt her.

They eventually pulled away from the nuzzle and leaned forward into a passionate kiss. Their elongated tongues wrapped around each other in their mouths, forming a tight loving bond. In the distance, dawn began to rise and the sun pierced through the clouds, illuminating the two of them briefly in comforting sunlight.

Unfortunately their romantic moment was interrupted when their hearthstones in the corner of the hollow began to glow brightly and give off faint humming sound. They were being called to battle once more.

Brightwing gave Dehaka a quick kiss on the nose before rising to her feet and pulling away from him to grab her hearthstone. "You feeling up to the challenge?" She asked, making sure he was alright before accepting the battle call.

Dehaka rose to his feet as well and went to grab his stone. "I am. But we stick together this time." He said, lowering his head down to look at her, determined to make sure his nightmare did not become a reality. He would keep a close eye on her this time.

Brightwing began rubbing her hearthstone gently until she too began to glow a bright blue. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She said with a happy smile before teleporting away to the battlefield. Dehaka followed after her.

Warhead Junction was just like it always was; dirty, smelly and noisy, but those three things were hardly a bother to two heroes who were as distracted by each other's company as Brightwing and Dehaka were. They teleported to field of battle alongside three other other heroes: Lunara, Zagara, and Illidan. The three of them went about their business, planning strategy before the round began.

Illidan held up a hand, signalling for Lunara and Zagara to hold up for a moment. He turned his gaze over to the altar of storms, where Brightwing and Dehaka still remained, talking to each other. He placed two fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle to the two of them, immediately catching their attention.

"Do you plan on coming out of there any time soon?" He said before folding his arms with an annoyed expression on his face.

Dehaka looked up, surprised to see the match was already about to start. "Apologies." He responded.

"Sorry friend!" Brightwing said before grabbing Dehaka by the claw and pulling him along with her, leaving the hall of storms to join the rest of the team at the planning session.

An angry brow lowered on Illidan's face as he observed the two of them. "Please try to keep your head in the game and not screw this up again." He chastised, remembering the last time the two of them had cost their team a victory.

Before anything got heated, Brightwing assured him they meant no harm. "No distractions, friend. We shall focus intently this time." She said with an affirmative nod. When the rest of the team wasn't looking however, she looked back up to Dehaka and gave him a mischievous wink, which surprised but also delighted him. His tail flicked back and forth happily in response to her gesture.

Some time later, Brightwing was in the top lane, attempting to bombard the enemy fort with arcane magic from a distance.

Dehaka was lurking in the northern bush surrounding the boss lair. He eyed his map for a moment, considering going to a lane where he could contribute to the team more but he couldn't muster up the will to tunnel away from top lane. He was conflicted by his desire to win the match and his desire to be with Brightwing. As he watched her from the safety of his hiding place, he couldn't help but be overwhelmed with primal desire for her. Everything about her was pleasing to his senses. He but his lip nervously before finally making up his mind.

As she prepared another magical barrage, Brightwing's ear quickly perked upright as she heard a faint "Pst!" in the nearby bush just north of her. With a curious eyebrow raised she quickly flew over to the bush, finding Dehaka, greeting him with a casual "Hey!"

She looked at him and then looked at the Slime Boss just a few feet away from from them. "You want to capture boss? We can't take it alone." She said before returning her gaze.

Dehaka said nothing. He merely stared at her for a moment longer with the same mischievous smirk plastered on his face. He eyed her body over from head to toe for a moment.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She said, though he remained silent for a moment longer. "What are you-... you aren't seriously thinking..." She said, noticing he was looking over her body. She then covered her mouth, trying to disguise a giggle. "...Dehaka! Stop it!"

"It is not the boss I seek to capture..." He said, taking a step closer to her, claws raised into the air as if he was imitating preying on her.

Brightwing tried to hide her face which was now flushing a hot pink with embarrassment. "You want to have sex in the middle of a battle? What has gotten into you, Spikey!" She said, lightly smacking his nose with the tip of her wing as she couldn't help but find the thought amusing. "We'll get in trouble! We have plenty of time after the game." She said before exiting the bush, her cheeks still rosy pink from the suggestion.

Before she could continue back to the lane and continue attacking the fort, she was suddenly stopped as Dehaka's long tongue shot towards her and wrapped around her foot. She was pulled out of the air and landed on her belly on the ground with a slight thud. He then started to slowly drag her back into the bush. She didn't struggle or fight him, she merely giggled playfully until she was dragged back into the bush with him and disappeared.

On the other side of the battlefield, Illidan, Lunara, and Zagara were boxed in around the bottom lane with all five enemy heroes starting to close in around them. The three of them continued to cast spells and abilities to try and keep the enemy at bay but they were running out of time.

"Where is our team?!" Zagara exclaimed furiously as she hurled baneling barrages at the incoming enemy.

Illidan quickly checked his map while Lunara and Zagara kept the enemy team at bay from range. "The map shows they're both top. Their icons are right on top of each other but they aren't moving. What the fel are they doing!"

Lunara turned her head back towards her team, giving them a warning. "We won't be able to hold them back much longer! We need our healer and warrior, now!"

As the three continued bickering amongst themselves, they suddenly all looked down beneath them, noticing the area was marked with an eerie red light for a warhead launch. Before they could scatter a booming voice in this distance shouted out "Ogon' po gotovnosti!"

The three of them were quickly swept up into a graviton surge launched Zarya, clumping them all together and immobilizing them. Their eyes looked up to the sky to see the warhead about to come down right on top of them. In unison they all shouted out in horror as the blast came right down on them.

Several minutes later, Brightwing and Dehaka were both laying on their backs next to each other, panting heavily as they were out of breath. They were too distracted to hear the warhead explosion in the distance. In between several exhausted breaths Brightwing couldn't help but laugh in disbelief at what they had done. She rolled over until she was half-way laying on his chest. Her body moved up and down as Dehaka's chest heaved with several more breaths.

"I can't believe we just did that. We're going to be in so much trouble." She said, her face positively glowing with both satisfaction and mischievous glee. "I thought we agreed no distractions?"

Dehaka lifted his head up to look at her as he gave a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders, dismissing her concerns. "They don't have to know. We'll just tell them we tried capturing the boss." He said, to which the two of them shared a mutual laugh. However the moment was quickly interrupted by the abrupt sound of someone clearing their throat.

The two of them poked their heads out from the bush to see Illidan, Lunara, and Zagara scowling at them angrily. The three of them appeared blackened and charred from the blast, and were folding their arms.

Brightwing and Dehaka gave a nervous gulp as the team looked on at them. "You...didn't happen to hear that just now, did you?" Brightwing said nervously.

"Oh yeah." Lunara responded, pounding her fists together angrily. "Now you've made me angry." She said threateningly before summoning a magical spear to her fingertips.

Before the situation could escalate further, the confrontation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of an explosion coming from back at their core followed swiftly by the announcer's voice saying "Defeat!"

"Funny story about that..." Dehaka said nervously before he swiftly gave Brightwing a nudge. "Get your hearthstone, quick."

After one more nervous chuckle, Brightwing began rubbing her hearthstone to return home. "Haha... well...uh... it's been fun but we should be getting home! ...bye!" She said, as she and Dehaka attempted to leave as quickly as possible.

"You won't get away with this!" Illidan said, shaking his fist at them as they both disappeared. "We're all going to report you both!"

After teleporting out of the match, the two were back at their hollow once again. They looked at each other nervously. Brightwing quickly shielded her humiliated face with both of her wings. "I'm so embarrassed!" She said, feeling guilty over what just happened.

One of her wings were lifted up by Dehaka arm as he lowered his head to look her in the eye. "It was time well spent. And we got away with it too." He noted. Dehaka then outstretched his arms, offering a hug to her.

She gave an amused huff. "Hmph... you know I can't say no to you." She said before darting over to his side, burying her head into his soft underbelly.

Dehaka smiled, and rested his chin on the top of her head once more. "I know. That's what makes it so fun." He said, patting her on the back.

Brightwing pulled away from him for just a moment, opening her mouth to speak. "You big goof. I-" Her voice was suddenly cut off as was his. The two of them tried to talk to each other but they could near nothing. They were now silenced after their former teammates filed complaints about them.

Realizing what had happened, the two looked up at each other and laughed inaudibly. Figuring he knew what Brightwing was going to say, he pointed to himself, then to her, and then made a heart-shaped sign with his claws as he mouthed the words "I love you." to her silently.

Brightwing smiled happily, finding the gesture sweet despite their situation. She made the same gesture back at him, making a heart shape with her frontal toes while mouthing "I love you, too." back at him.

With gleeful smiles on both of their faces they embraced once more into a kiss before falling to the ground together, their tongues and their tails lovingly intertwined as they prepared to spend some more alone time together before their next inevitable match.

Outside their hollow, the birds chirped and nearby brook continued to babble but those were the only sounds that could be heard for the moment as the inside of the hollow went quiet for obvious reasons.


End file.
